What Happens To You When Your in Love
by Starryowl7
Summary: 1920's AU Francis has tried to answer this question many times, but never got an answer. But, he got his answer when he first saw (f/n) on the stage. He wants to ask her the big question, but he wants her to know just what she does to him. (FRANCE X READER, T for mentioning sex, fluffy at ending, and yes, France can be this sappy and not be obsessed with sex.)


Francis has never known love until he met _, she was a firecracker, a spark to his heart. He knows lust like the back of his hand, but he had no idea what to do with _. She was special, she was the blinding north star in the night sky.

_ was a singer at a nightclub and of course, she's been asked out many times. But, her love was Francis Bonnefey. At first, she thought he was just another fan giving her roses. But, it kept happening, he gave her chocolate, records, stuffed toys. But what made her know she was in love was when he serenaded her.

It was filled with so much passion and sincerity, but she barely knows him! All she knows about him was that he was passionate and had a drive unlike all of the other guys that she's met. How can she get information on someone like him?

Well, there was one guy. She rung the doorbell of the small house and the person she expected opened it. His name was Arthur Kirkland and she knew him because she had been friends with him ever since high school.

"_-_? T-this is unexpected. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to beat my gums with you."

"Well come in then, I bet your freezing out there." He let her in and shut the door behind her.

"I forgot how charming your home is Artie." _ said as her fingers grazed on a marigold in a bouquet.

"Well, why are you here anyway? It's unexpected of you to drop by like this."

She smiled, she said "You can read me like a open book huh?" She paused and went closer to him "I want to know more about Francis."

"F-francis? That bloody frog?"

She nodded with a small smile. "Yes," She said "I. . . fell in love with him." She laughed a little.

"You can't be serious _! I-I mean, he's just a tramp! You deserve better than him!"

She was offended byt the tramp statement, but she continued as if it didn't bother her. "You can't force the heart to love someone else Arthur. Please? I need to know."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you know what your going into?"

"Arthur this is like pulling teeth! Just tell me!"

"Okay," They sat down in the armchairs he has, his patterned with teacups and hers patterned with stars. "To most men, he's either rude or just for business. But, with women, he gets romantic and all lovey, I'll have a talk with him though. Even though we are enemies, he can appreciate someone that's caring."

"Wait, romantic?"

"Yeah, he would give roses and ask them out millions of times until they do."

The roses part he's done a lot, but never asking her out. But he has showered her with compliments, chocolate, stuffed toys even.

"Has he ever serenaded someone before?"

He blinked "No, but I would be surprised if he did."

"Well, he sung to me 'I really get a kick out of you.'"

"Really?"

She nods. "Oh, well love I'm not sure how good of a lover he is. Maybe you should go to," He wrote something on a card "Here, this is where his first girlfriend lived. He never had a wife and he's only had that one."

"No one else?"

"He mostly a one night stand type of person."

That's a lot to take in. So he just says he loves someone, never to return? He does that with them and doesn't stay?

"Oh. . . Thank you Arthur. I have to prepare for a show, so I have to go." She got out of the chair and hugged him in a friendly manner.

She got her scarf and her white gloves on. She said "'Bye."

He said "Goodbye, _." He closed the door and sighed, what she was getting into, did she know? She doesn't know, but at least he tried to warn her.

. . .

After another show, she found many roses in her dressing room and a note. She smiled when she saw the loopy and thin cursive, it read;

_Dear _ or as everyone else knows you, Miss Wonder,_

She smiled at her stage name being used.

_Every time I see you, my legs go numb._

_Every time I see you, I fall in love with you over and over again._

_Every time I see you, my breathe hitches._

_But dear, I can't compare your beauty to your brain._

_Both of them are extraordinary in their own right._

_And every time I see you, I am reminded that someone like me can love._

_With love, Francis_

Her heart soared like it always does when she reads the poems that he gives her. But she wonders what he meant by the last line in the poem. Someone like him?

Wait, there was something else on it, the light was showing that there was something on the back. It said;

_My lovely fluer,_

_I would like you to come to a masquerade ball that I am hosting on Friday night at nine. I know you don't sing with that golden voice of yours then._

_Here is the address;_

It shows the address and it continues;

_If someone asks for a invitation at the door, just show them this specific letter. Dress nicely, but why am I reminding you? You do every time I see you._

Finally, she can see him! Even though she knows his name, his name doesn't come up in the phone books, but people that she knew know him. Even though he knows every song that she's sung ever since ten months ago, she has never seen his face in the crowd. He actually serenaded her through a wall since her boss told her she couldn't see anyone in between shows.

Now it was going to bother her. What does he look like? Is he American and puts random French in his notes? Did he have facial hair? Was he a big burly guy? She giggled at the thought of some tough guy writing her love letters. Now a million thoughts are swirling in her head.

She plucked one of the many roses in the bouquet and sighed. Love can be difficult, can't it?

. . .

It came to Friday and since it was a masquerade, she wore a mask that was gold and had small black feathers. She wore a white dress that hugged her curves until her mid-thigh, then it was very puffy at the end. She had a gold sequined clutch to go with the whole thing.

_ drove to the house, well what she expected was a house. No, it was a huge mansion that took two acres and had some topiary in the humongous yard. There was even a maze, how cute.

There was a paved road for her car to drive into and there were many other ones, she parked it in a space she could fit the car in and got out.

She waited in line (she was sadly last) for a few minutes and a guy was standing by the door, in a suit. He was tan, a little on the chubby side and had dreads, he was smoking a cigar.

He snapped "RSVP?"

"Oh yes," She rummaged through her golden clutch until she found the letter. "Francis told me that this was enough?"

He read it over, he flinched "I-I'm sorry for snapping Miss Wonder, right this way!" He stuttered, unhooking the red rope for her to be let in.

She smiled a little and walked inside. She was pushed by some other guys in suits, she snapped "What are you bimbos doing?"

"We were under orders to." One of them muttered. The house lights darkened until you could barely see your hand, she was getting angry about this.

Finally, they stopped pushing her, but told her to stay. A bright light shined on her, her eyes took a little time getting used to the bright light and she could hear someone.

"Let's give a big applause to Miss Wonder!" The voice had a strong French accent, who could it be? There was clapping and wolf whistles from the crowd and it receded. "Tonight, just for us, she will be singing 'Your Nobody Until Somebody Loves You.'" Whoever did this is lucky that this was her favorite song to sing, making her in a better mood. She heard the trumpets and piano, she knew what to do and when to come in.

. . .

After the song, someone from the side of the stairs made a 'shoo' gesture and _ walked down the stairs. The lights turned on and the voice said "Thank you Miss Wonder and you absolutely lovely voice!" There was clapping afterward and he said "Please enjoy Ben and The Sailing Hearts!"

A slow song came on and she was going to sit down when she felt a tap on her shoulder. A man that was a few inches taller than her stood with a white suit that had thin swirls of velvet, the color of the swirls were gray. The mask that he had covered most of his face, but she could see his warm and caring smile.

He held out his gloved hand, "May I have this dance?" He asked her.

She said "Yes, you may." And held his hand. They went to the dancefloor and had done the waltz, after the dance, he bid her goodbye with a kiss on her hand.

She smiled and sat down on one of the chairs. She sighed, how was she ever going to find Francis, the one that stole her heart?

. . .

_ had sung two songs and made small talk with some of the people at the ball, but her mind was on him. A maid asked her to follow her, at first she was skeptical but she said it was under orders to. She was lead through hallways that had very elaborate chandeliers, expensive wallpaper, and decorative eggs and vases littler the well polished tables that occasionally popped up through the halls.

The maid smiled and said in a gentle voice "He is right outside madame."

He's outside? Well, why didn't she say so? _ said "Thank you."

She nods and goes the opposite way the two were at where two large doors were. _ opened the doors to find the entrance of the maze that she was admiring from when she got here. What is this, Alice in Wonderland?

And, what will be at the end? A key that she has to try in every door of the house until she finds him? It's plausible with all of this.

_ noticed beads on the table, she walked to it and a note written in his cursive, it said to smash them and he would explain later, she did and it said she could enter the maze only after she smashed them.

She had a new sense of determination as she entered the maze, she felt a little cold but continued. She turned and walked for a few entrances until she walked to a dead end. She sighed, but went into another direction. She kept doing this until she had went through every path until finally she got out.

She saw an oak tree and it had a light in the middle, she found this very odd until she could see what it was better, it was a torch. She grabbed it and it had a note, it said 'follow the stones beautiful, keep the torch too.'

_ looked down and found that she was standing on a stone circle, she looked to the right of her to find the circle stone path curving around the tree.

She grabbed the torch before stepping on the circles until she was lead into a dark building and accidentally stepped on a mat that made the room have a slight hint of light to it where she could see a pit that had a small sign that said to put the torch in. _ walked toward the middle and put the torch in, it burned a small fire, but it got bigger and bigger until she had to step out of the room to make herself not burn.

_ ran, looking behind her until she slammed her head onto the tree. She rubbed the small bump on her head and there was a note on the tree that she didn't see before, it read 'go into the maze again.'

She went into the maze and had an even worse time with trying to get to the beginning again. She looked to the ground to find stones, she found it odd since she didn't make a path, but followed it. She went inside, good thing too, it was getting freezing.

"My lovely fleur." She looked up to find the same person that she danced with. He took the mask off, was he the bees knees or what? His shoulder length blonde hair was tied in a dark blue ribbon, his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue that made her almost hypnotized by them.

"Why?" _ asked.

"What?" Surprised by her question.

"Why all of this? Why the maze? Why the torch? Why the-"

"My amour, don't you see?"

"See what?" _ said to him.

"That was on a large scale of my brain and heart."

"What?" She said. Is he really joking? Who would go through the trouble just for her?

"Yes," He went closer to her and took her hands in his "The maze was my brain and you went through the labyrinth of it to make yourself all that I think about. The room that you threw the torch in was my heart. When I saw you, there was a slight glow. But when you sung that one night I will never forget, it felt like it was on fire. The beads that you smashed onto the floor were my purity, it was already ruined and didn't think I could deserve you, that's why you struggled with going everywhere in my brain and heart. _, my beautiful, sweet, cunning, and charming _. . . I love you. More than you could ever realize, I thought that if I showed you like this, you could at least grasp a hint of what you have done to me. I would like- no, I _need_ to know. . . Do you feel the same?"

_ sniffled, that was one of the most beautiful thing that she has ever heard. "Francis," She said, but was cut off from him wiping her cheek. "You did all of this. . . for someone like me?"

"Of course mon amour. If I told you, I didn't think it would have much of an impact."

She smiled, she put her hands on his shoulders and said "I love you too. And Francis, those beads don't matter to me when I love you as much as I do."

Francis found the answer different from what he expected. He thought she would have given up for the things that she just went through. He smiled warmly and cupped her cheek and put his lips gently on hers.

_ melted right into the kiss. It felt like her legs were pudding and she couldn't even think straight. He parted for air, making her realize how out of breathe she was, "I love you." She said.

"And I to you." He said. "There is something I would want to show you, I think you would appreciate it." He took her hand and they walked through the mansion until there were two large doors like the ones they were at when she first saw him.

They went out the doors to see a beautiful garden with many flowers and had a brick sidewalk that was a cross, in the middle was a four benches that the seats were positioned away from the other.

They walked slowly until he found her favorite flower, (fl/n). He plucked it and he put it in her hair. The two sat down on a bench that looked to the night sky, the stars were shining brighter than she has ever seen them.

She said "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you my fleur." He said and brought his hand to cup her cheek. His face went closer until they closed the gap. Yes, she knew he was the one. Both of them aren't exactly clean, they realize this. Even when he told her that his purity was away, it almost seemed as if it was something little about him. At that moment, all she wanted was him, he can really make her heart soar.

_ was so different compared to the simple minded people that Francis surrounds himself with. But what still surprises him, even at this moment was how she could accept him even with his past. He had life again, something incredible to live for and he will never let something as special as this go.


End file.
